


shit, let's be furries

by Latia



Series: 30 Day Otp Challenge [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even have to type anything here i know you want to read this just by the title alone</p><p>(11. Wearing kigurumis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit, let's be furries

".....Well."

"Well?"

"It uh....is a cat? [A cat costume](http://a.tgcdn.net/images/products/additional/large/ec93_japanese_kigurumi_pajamas_cat.jpg)?" John tilted his head at her, badly hiding his grin. "I'm not really sure how to respond to this."

Rose sighed, and John noticed the hood of the...garment(?) falling further down to shadow her eyes. "Jade said it's called a 'kigurumi.' Apparently they're quite popular in Japan."

"Ah. The animes." (" _It's not anime_!" came a faint call from downstairs.) He was polite enough to try and pass his snicker for a cough. "Well, at least you're a cat person."

She looked up. "She brought one for you too, you know."

That got his attention. "What...to wear? For me to wear?"

"No John, for you to make a delightful toliet cozy. Yes to wear. Move quickly, she wants so take pictures."

"What?! I'm not going to let my sister take pictures of us in matching cat costumes!!"

"One, kigurumi. Two, you know she's going to do it, come hellhound or high water. And three," and here she smirked. "Yours is not a cat."

* * *

"No."

"I haven't even pulled it out all the way."

"It has ears."

"So does mine."

"It has  _floppy_ ears. It has  _blush stickers._  I am not letting that thing getting within five feet of my-"

Distantly: " _I hope that's the sound of John getting dressed~!"  
_

 _"_ You were saying?"

"...god fucking dammit."

* * *

Jade practically squealed in delight. "You two look so ADORABLE!" With a shift of space she disappeared, but her voice came clear and loud from the kitchen. "I'm going to ask Kanaya to teach me how to sew a little, I want to make one for everyone! A moth for her--no wait, a bat!! And for Dave, a crow? But birds don't have ears, hmm. Maybe another cat? And for Karkat..."

"Somebunny looks pouty," Rose said, innocently.

"I hate you."

She couldn't help cracking a grin. "I wonder what she's getting, I wish she'd hop to it."

"I hate everything." John slumped down on the couch and crossed his arms, presumbly to show how dark his mood was. Unfortunately, [given current circumstances](http://s3.favim.com/orig/41/black-hair-bunny-bunny-kigurumi-kigurumi-lollyjoh-Favim.com-351194.jpg), the look could not be described in any way but "precious." Rose was struck with a sudden, violent coughing fit that had to be contained by her floppy sleeve. The boy scowled, which only served to strengthen his resemblance to a surly stuffed animal. With a snort Rose retreated deeper into her costume to try and contain her la--coughing.

"Oh, har har, Miss Lalonde. Or should I say...Purrlonde."

"Akwete Purrlonde."

He smirked, a little. "What's my furry name?"

"Doto Lapinmurr."

"Yiff twice for shitty animu rabbits."

"So forward!"

John leaned into her, waggling his eyebrows. "Well, you know what they say about  _rabbits-"_

Jade returned just in time to witness a magnificent pillow DOOF.


End file.
